


小透

by Darkrealmist



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Accidents, Action/Adventure, Ambiguous Relationships, Animal Attack, Animal Ears, Animal Transformation, Anime, Battle, Cats, Comedy, Computer Viruses, Crimes & Criminals, Cute, Electricity, Gen, Honesty, Humor, Hybrids, Infection, Puns & Word Play, Rabbits, Rare Characters, Science Fiction, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: A showdown with Narcy Hide and Videoman leaves Hikawa Tohru with an extra pair of somethings he could do without.





	小透

小透

Author’s Note: Set during _Stream_. Titled after Tohru’s name in the Chinese language dub. This fic’s premise plays on the similarity between “小透” and “小兔”, the latter meaning “bunny.” Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman EXE series.

Pairing: Ambiguous Netto x Tohru, if you want to view it that way. Or not. It works purely on a friendship level as well. The choice is up to you.

Summary:

A showdown with Narcy Hide and Videoman leaves Hikawa Tohru with an extra pair of somethings he could do without.

* * *

Neo WWW was up to its old antics. Or rather, Narcy Hide was up to his, since his fellow cyber thugs weren’t speaking to him after his last debacle cost them their company-paid bento boxes at Tesla Magnet’s ire over their repeated failure to bring down net society.

Using Videoman’s playback and enlargement powers, Narcy released another stampede of giganticized computer viruses upon Densan City, flamboyantly declaring his legacy and the eternality of his art.

Mettaur, Geilark, Marumoko, Walla, and Rabiri viruses – all painted pink – smashed through cars abandoned down Main Street, straight into oncoming fire from R-Rockman’s buster and R-Roll’s bow. Though the tag team deleted most of the pests (being superbly large targets, it was impossible to miss), a stray Rabiri hurled a Rabiring before biting the dust, which whipped toward Netto and Meiru’s spectating friends.

The Oyama brothers got out of the way, but Hikawa Tohru wasn’t as lucky.

“Tohru-kun! Duck!”

When he came to, the Rabiring’s zap wearing off, his friends had surrounded him, and Narcy had made a campy retreat.

His ears were ringing, so Tohru cupped the lobes reflexively. Except, for reasons he had yet to realize, he reached higher than he normally would.

“W-wha –?”

“Can I touch, chu?” Chisao itched his fingers.

“Please don’t.”

“This is unreal!” Meiru studied the bunny ears now poking out Tohru’s head, tempted to pull on them herself.

“Is this like the Cat Virus that infected our Navis that one time? Are you going to turn into a Rabiri? Or an actual rabbit?” Dekao threw around scenarios.

Tohru didn’t want to think about it.

“I kinda like them.”

The four glared at Netto.

“What? I can’t be the only one here whose first thought was they’re cute!”

“Netto-kun! Quit gawking, and figure out how to reverse this!”

“Right, right, right, right, right! Come with me to the Ministry of Science! I’m sure Papa will know what to do! And if not, we’ll take you to the vet!”

 _Oof!_ Tohru’s bunny ears spiked. “Don’t treat me like a pet!”


End file.
